One activity which must be performed when building with large component parts, such as when building an aircraft or during shipbuilding, is drilling holes at various locations in these large parts. Such holes may be referred to as coordination holes because they are located at coordinate locations measured on the parts. The coordination holes are then used to affix a part to another part with corresponding coordinating holes such as by putting a fastener thru to hold multiple parts together. Each time the same part is replicated, coordination holes must be measured and drilled in the same locations, often requiring precise measurements and accuracy of drilling.
The present method of achieving the accuracy for drilling coordination holes in large parts involves using large numerically controlled machines on massive foundations in large, controlled environments. Massive foundations are required to achieve stiffness and accuracy for drilling. Large numerically controlled machines operate in five axes to properly locate and orient the holes to be formed in the parts. These machines are also expensive, difficult to set up, not easily moved, and hard to modify. In addition, the weight of a machine and the large work environment decrease the accuracy of drilling. In effect, the present method of drilling coordination holes in large parts is inflexible.
In addition, the present method of drilling coordination holes, using a large numerically controlled machine on a massive foundation, is not suited for drilling coordination holes in higher-level assemblies, such as wing boxes and assembled structures because in part due to the machine's inability to access smaller or internal recesses. Many types of large parts must be drilled to produce coordination holes. Configuring and adapting a large numerically controlled machine for many different parts is time consuming and labor intensive, making using a large numerically controlled machine on a massive foundation an impracticable solution for drilling coordination holes with many types of parts. A method, system, and apparatus to accurately drill holes, including coordination holes, in large parts while providing the flexibility of a portable drilling device are needed. In addition, a tracking laser system that combines inspection, manufacturing, and in-process measurement into one system with a drilling apparatus is needed.